


*Insert Fate-related pun here*: Titles are hard

by Brunodealb



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunodealb/pseuds/Brunodealb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairings wanted!<br/>I don't really have "favorite pairings" in fates, so I'll make this an experiment. Post any pairings you would like to see in this story in the comments and why you find them good. Obviously, I won't have a character in multiple pairings, so the royals might be kinda hard to pair.<br/>I would prefer if you people held off on them for now. Next chapter comes 03/29</p></blockquote>





	*Insert Fate-related pun here*: Titles are hard

Mo: "Soup's ready, dear."

Ryo: "Thank you, Mozu."

Mo: "Ryoma, are you alright? I didn't mess up the soup, did I?"

Ryo: "No, dear. The soup is lovely, as always. I'm just worried about Shiro. He's taking his training far too lightly."

Mo: "He's just a teenager, dear. Plus, he's already naturally talented. I reckon he deserves a break."

Ryo: "You are also extremely talented, and you work harder than most soldiers in this army. But maybe you're right I suppose everyone needs to rest from time to time."

Mo: "This could be a good opportunity for him to get to know his pa, y'know? Growing up in his deeprealm ought've been tough..."

Ryo: "... I'll come up with something for us to do. Thanks, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings wanted!  
> I don't really have "favorite pairings" in fates, so I'll make this an experiment. Post any pairings you would like to see in this story in the comments and why you find them good. Obviously, I won't have a character in multiple pairings, so the royals might be kinda hard to pair.  
> I would prefer if you people held off on them for now. Next chapter comes 03/29


End file.
